Lust in Lasagna
by NoneSoPutrid
Summary: Superman is welcomed home to a nice, homemade meal by Batman, which quickly escalates into a night of furious passion...that is, until Wonder Woman spoils the mood. What could she possibly want from them to warrant such urgency? AU. One-shot.


It was bright Sunday evening. Batman baked had been for the last 4 hours an delicious lasagna for his hubby Superman. Superman worked hard hours printing newspaper by hand every night, so great surprise it would be for him to come home and relax into goopy fresh baked home meal. Batman giggled himself as he thought this.

"Ding!" the oven dung. Batman's lasanya was completed to perfection! He joyful bounded over in his sunshine aprun to oven and dawned the oven mits over his hands. Hot, sweaty steam heat poured over his face as the oven door pryed open. Batman let out an erotic moan as he thought about Superman fork twists of lasagna into his own mouth, tentaviley chewing them, lustfully gazing in eyes. The thought alone made Batman's penis rise to the heavens as valkyries. But alas! It could not, for Batman's tights held it snuggly in his groing.

After careful placing lagnsna on marble countertop, Bruce unflapped his utility pants and dick sprung forth, standing proud like Olympian torch. He sighed upon its release and began pumping; he new Supeman always like special icing to go with lasagna. Whit goopy cum flooded surface of lasagna as batman released his molten hot load, moaning discrepancies into air. Batman slumped to the floor, somewhat exhausted from the action. But he had little time to rest; Superman had entered their apartment. Batman scramble to got pants back on and present self.

Superman slowly saunter into kitchen, hands on seductive swaying hips, before dramaticly swooping down and scoop Batman up in arms. "Hey, baby," he snortled, planting kisses all over neck. Butman jiggle at this.

"I backed loosagna, just for you." Superman gasped. His favorite! Soopahman immediate released caped crusader and ran eyes over scromtius goodness. Oggled lasagna he did, salivating over all floor as noticed thick layer of cum surrounding surface and thought of burying himsef in goopy essence of virtue. And so he did.

Soupman carefully inched face toward creamy delicacy. Just as tip of nose cartilage settle on smooth surface, he inhale like vacuum donkey ass, semen flowing into nose so fastly that it began seeping out of eyelids. Eyes spasmed, wildly jerking to and fro in effort to express organismic wonder bliss experienced Superman; soon, he would begin climaxing! Supman dick slowly started enlarge self, growing from small shrimpling into long, 12 inch titan of fucking strength. He heaved as he came, ejaculating acidic rainbow energizer batterie jizz all over kitchen, washing walls and ceiling in a mona lisa of color.

"Aah," Superman sighed contentedly. He then turned to Batman and said, "Let's take this to the tub." Batman squealed egearly, knowing what was to unfold. Both men carried lasagna platter with them.

Once they entered in the bathroom area they giggled like uncontrollable school girl. Superman painstakingly lowered lasagna into tub, watching it's greasy essence slide from glass container with ease and plop into bottom. Batman and husband interlocked their eyes before nodding in agreement of what would happen.

Superman daintly placed fingers on fabric of blue-red spandex suit. Then, after attained acceptable grip, tore it into ribbons, like spoiled children tare thru undeserved Christmas bestowments. This revealed flawlessly chiseld marble chest and exposed his thick, juicy man-thighs. He flexed, muscles so great they expanded beyond skin limitations, bursting the flesh. Blood poored to the floor. Then Superman regrow his flesh with superpowers and watch Batman strip.

Batman began by unbuckling belt buckle. The collapsed illusion batman created of fit bodice, and exposed fat, lardy gut. Lint pufeed out of belly. Next, he lifted the top part of his suit up, exposing his hairy, blubbery man-tits. They flapped against chest in wave pattern as suit was lifted overhead and made fapping noise.

Now that they were prepared, they entered the tub, lifting legs and placing selves inside the folds of lasagna pastry, snuggly up to the point where it was draped over like blanket of fluff. Then they begin masturboration dick sex. Using super ultra libido powers, Batman erected and extend his phallus to seismic lengths, piercing lasagna veil in process. Superman did same with own super powers, and it too burst through the layer of food. Both cocks seemed to develop mind of they're own as they floated into air, twisting into spontaneous curls before finally finding each other in middle of tub. Each penis shyly prodded other's tip, before coiling selves around each other in embrace of lubricated lust. Moans excaped the mouths of both men as their snakes slithered down and up shafts. They play shadow puppets, trying to discern shapes with their dick mound, first a giraffe, then a hyaena, then a penis. Heroes laughed at results. Then orgamsed they both did, showering each man in shower of scentallized love jam. Penises slackened slightly before as men shivered in bliss, whispering under each other under breath.

"Superman," Batman giggled, "you always fuck like pink-tittied Adonis."

Superman flashed smile at this and wrapped flacciding cock around neck like shawl. "Well, we're just getting started. You know what come next." Batman grew giddy with glee and whipped dick like laso back into decent 7 inch length. Then, placing tip of finger on urethra, pushed. _Hard_. Slowly but surely, dick began folding unto itself, edges expanding as was turn inside out. Batman grunt in pain, but he knew pleasure to come be worth it. After minute or so, dick made poppy sound, a sign of readiness for dick fucking process.

Superman had also shrunk penis down. If he fuck Batman with 20 feet cock, he surely split in half! Or be impaled to death! _Or both_! But now it was time. Supeman pinned Batman arms against tile wall, staring deeplying into swathing orbs of emotional soul feeling. Then he plunged in the mangina. Batman mewled in pleasure, arching back as he felt Superman penetrate his cock with his cock. It felt just like handjob! But as Superman thrust in and out, it grew less enjoyable, as they had forgot lube. To solve this dilemma, Superman honked huge loogie into Batman's new sex cavity. It wasn't quite the same as vaginal fluid, but it sufficed all the same. Then both men came to orgasm. Superman for the third time spewed rainbow jizz from his love hole, which leaked through Batman's upturned urethra, infecting insides with purulent loveliness. He cried as his insides were coated, giving organs lovely, glowing sheen. Then he came into Superman face, pelting his face with a physical show of affection.

Both men glowered in radiant lust frolic, but then come to disappoint realization. They not eaten one bite of lasagna! But now that it corrupted with byproducts of sex, it could not be tasted well as with the utensils of common dinner time practices.

"Buttman, what we do?!" Butman scraped fingernails against chin flesh, uncertainty of how to rectify this prolem. Then idea hit him with force of blue train truck loaded with elephant shit.

"I know now! Superman, you know how food absorbed through digestive system is, correct?" Soopman shok head horizontally.

Batman continued explanation. "Well, if we push lasagna up through rectum into bowels, than we absorb nutrients! We make use of dinner without tasting putrefaction! Is genius!" Batman through arms in air as he said this, demonstrating surprise and geniality in revelation. Superman also react greatly, he place hands on cheek and gasp like puffer fish in tank of hydrochloric acid. Immediately both took the doggy position, dark knight on bottom. Superman quickly lubed penis up, sloshing greasy, tomatoey substance over every inch on shaft, even insertion into urethra so to ejaculate Italian eatery. Denn he cram the food past Batman sphincter, so to insert even more into putrid digestive tract. Finally began the sexual sustenance pumping. Superman heave in and out, pressing sides of cock to ensure maximum entrance efficiency. Batman howled like moon nighthawk wolf, contract abs like as if in a continuum of sit-ups. They rippled and woven, creating stretch marks in torso and shaping abomen from floppy lard tomb into steel soap bar manikin surface. He purred in soft delight and arched back against Superman front; however, Superman having trouble difficluty insertion adequate quantities of food. He not meet efficiency quota. So he develop genitals into a suction tube sorts, testicles absorbing lasagna and pumping through dick tube past sphincter into rectum – much more efficiant. But Batman bowels only hold so much. Soon he begging ceasement, intestinges almost bursting through body and lasagna rising into stomach, almost into esophagus.

"Stop! Superman, I can hold no more!" he cried. Superman ceased movement at pained voice and huridly lean over to comfort his lesser componion, worried he had cause unsustainable damage.

As Batman opened mouth to speak, something came crashing through ceiling.

It was Wunder Woman! Brick und mortar crashed through ceiling came and splattered in bathroom area, knocking teeth out of Batman and impale Superman through lung. Blood gushed vicariously from wound and everything became cover in morose crimson life liquid. Then immune system absorb and seal, like no trace of left. Wonder Woman float and settle self in center, lotusing before them like guru Hindu monk. An expression urgent painted lavishly upon features.

"Batman, Suprman, I am in need of your insistance!" she said.

"Why you come inbetween tender love spree, you wrech! Ring doorbell like normal persons." reply Batman. He still sore from lost teeth.

Wonder Woman expressed no sympathy for pains."Because is urgent, Batman. I have dire secret in need of helping and not much of time left."

"Then you must repent for your damage and inconveniences," interject Supemran.

"What must be done?" Woman Wonder was short time, ingoring reluctances to comply with request and decide this quickest way to achieve her means.

"Masturbate our penises with hovenly silkiness of your labial flaps." Batman shivered at the thought of wet, soggy womanhood engulfing cock.

Wonder Woman was thouroughly revulsed by this. But she desperate. "Okay," she say. Then, using her super amazon powers, she extend her labia. It grow much like the men dick grow, only they reached out too grasp each dick. After minute of huffing and heaving, Wonder Woman manage to wrap dicks in soppy embrace. Men moaned like wild tactile on grains of sand as labial flaps worked miracle magic on parched genitals. They weaved and woven, tickle, squeeze and slide until cocks spasmed and release waterfall of semen, soaking Wonder Woman in humiliating shame.

"Aahh…" the men sigh. "So what you need help with?"

"My…I…I implanted cat fetals in womb…and stomach…and shoulders…and _knees_!" Diane cry as she state this, the futility of situation bearing upon her soul.

Superman's jaw drop with force of megaton particles beating through time, jaw passing through the core of the earth and landing into separate university. She had looked rather meaty when she entranced self into the scene. Woman Wonder fucked! Men laugh at her ridiculus misfortune and point hand to her.

This angered her. She perform ministries on their naughty bits! And all they give is laughter. She openly sobbed, realization of imminent death doom upon her. No point in living any longer. Only one way of revenge for this faulty.

Wonder Woman induced contraction upon her surrogate wombs. Her swollen flesh wiggle and rumble, before rupturing unto the bathtub. Voracious cats ate their way out of skin levels, bloodthirsty eyes showing true intention nature. Mewls of gore haunt and induce the ears of men into fear. There were so many, dozens among dozens poured out of her corpse as they eaten it nearly instant and sought the room for more nourishment. They naught be satisfied long. Soon they turn upon Batman and Superman as well! But super men paralyze in terror, unable to even scream. Kittens gnaw upon their eyeballs, seek their way into their balls, and violently sodomize asses. One even made its way past the rectal system and into the cerebral vertebrae! Kittens invaded past eyeballs and sphincter, making way into skull to feast on gray matter. They plant their eggs into the liver, the richness of the entrail the perfect nest for their breeding. After several hours, kittens had completely infected bathroom and men became husks of corpses, barely identifiable. Lasagna completely gone to waste.

* * *

**A/N: Please share with me your thoughts of this! I gladly welcome every review, even flame, so don't be shy.**


End file.
